


Instincts

by flareonfury



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Chloe Sullivan is a Vampire, Community: crossovers50, Community: galorechallenge, Community: sv100, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Interconnected Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe got attacked... and died... so how the hell is she still alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for me. Also written for galorechallenge Challenge 8 prompt Chloe/Angel - vampires, instincts & blood and sv100 Challenge Crossovers, along with crossovers50 prompt Birth.
> 
> Due to it being partly for "sv100" means each "part" is 100 words.

**Part 1**  
  
Chloe opened her eyes, waking up from an ache in her stomach. The only thing she registered was that she was hungry. However then she remembered what happened before she lost conscious. Someone was biting her neck and she couldn’t run away… could scream for help. She felt herself dying… and it hurt a whole of lot more than it usually did.  
  
Chloe reached up and touched her neck and found that it was bloody but no longer bleeding. Pulling her hand away she stared at the blood.  
  
Instead of feeling sick at the sight… she felt even more hungry.  
  
 **Part 2**  
  
All she wanted to do was dip her head and lick the blood clean off her hand… she was just so hungry. Chloe had no idea how she managed to look away. She was still in the alleyway she had been when attacked except there was no one there now. Confused, she scrambled up and tried to get out of there. She didn’t want to be here just incase her attacker wanted another ‘go’ at her.  
  
She almost reached the end of the alleyway when something jumped in front of her – stopping Chloe in her tracks before she ran away.  
  
 **Part 3**  
  
She had been a fast runner… but she seemed to be even faster than she had been only a night before. However she tried not to concentrate on that – all she wanted to do was get away. Whatever happened to her… she didn’t want a repeat. However the stranger – the man – stopped her.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you!” His voice was comforting despite the situation and he pulled her to a stop with his hand when he caught up to her. “It’s going to be alright.”  
  
Chloe starred at him in confusion. “What happened?”  
  
He sighed, “You were bitten.”  
  
 **Part 4**  
  
Chloe starred silently out the window… it was still night so she was in no danger of burning up. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to calm the wave nausea at how she fed on the man (who saved her) in the alley. It was pure instinct and she had been just so damn _hungry_ when he slit his wrist for her to drink that she couldn’t control herself any longer.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time,” Angel stated, standing just behind her. He had seen the vampire feeding her… but couldn’t stop it.  
  
“Thank you anyway.”  
  
 **Part 5**  
  
“My name is Chloe.” The young woman whispered softly, trying to ignore her stomach – the instinct to find more blood.  
  
Angel smiled slightly, “It’s beautiful… my name is Angel.”  
  
Chloe turned around and stared at him in shock causing Angel to grin. “Kinda ironic, huh?”  
  
“Yeah… but trust me… I’m still trying to earn that name,” Angel confessed causing Chloe to nod in understanding. He handed her a mug and she reluctantly took it. Looking into it she saw that it was some sort of red substance. Her stomach nearly growled as she realized what it was.  
  
Blood.  
  
She drank.  
  
 **Part 6**  
  
“After everything that happened to my life… becoming a vampire never seemed like a possibility.”  
  
“It isn’t all bad,” Angel relented. There were times he appreciated he was a vampire… despite most times he wished he was human.  
  
Chloe glanced over at him and smiled. “No, it isn’t. Not the way you’re doing it.”  
  
Angel smiled at her, “I knew you were going be alright.”  
  
“With you as my mentor? Yeah. I’m going do alright.” Chloe replied, squeezing his hand; he answered by squeezing hers in return. Before she could change her mind, she kissed him.  
  
And he kissed back.  
  
 **THE END.**


End file.
